


The world is hers

by ChocoNut



Series: Modern JB love [69]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: He needs her and she needs him. But unfortunately, Sansa is to visit Brienne, and before she arrives, he must leave.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Modern JB love [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557871
Comments: 12
Kudos: 96





	The world is hers

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I asked myself if I can write smut in less than 1000 words.  
> I tried. And this is it.

“I need you, wench.”

When his arms come around her waist, Brienne dissolves into a mess again—lust and impatience or lustful impatience or is it impatient lust? She can’t really put it together. His hard cock robs her of her ability to think, to stand straight, to be capable of anything but the urge to fuck him.

Unfortunately, time isn’t a luxury they have at the moment.

“Sansa will be coming here anytime soon.” She makes no attempt to push him away, though. “You need to go before she gets here—” Her body, however, continues to put up a fight. She needs him. Needs that thick hot shaft deep in her throbbing wet heat. “But—”

“I like the sound of that _but._ ” He presses fiery kisses to her neck, lets his hands take a walk all the way up to her aching tits. “I can do well under pressure, wench,” he hoarsely promises, squeezing, prodding, grinding against her—doing everything in his power to leave her whimpering and moaning for more of him.

“Yes,” she invites him, rubbing her ass against his rock hard erection. “ _Yes._ ”

She doesn’t have to ask again.

Within no time, she’s bent over the bathroom sink, his cock teasing her aching, waiting cunt.

Within no time, he’s deep inside her. Hands all over—breasts and nipples and her swollen clit, this is unbearable. And he’s unstoppable. 

But so is her lust.

 _More_ she needs, and more than that, he gives her. 

_Fuck, yes!_

Thrust after thrust, she absorbs him, stretching, hugging his ample girth. It’s agony, yet, a step towards what _they_ will ultimately be. Grunts and his feral noises, the slapping of flesh against flesh, she needs it all, needs him to take her to the sun and the moon, both at the same time. Maybe they could pluck a few stars along the way.

Yes, it would be magic. It is divine—his kisses, what he’s doing to her nipples, the way he’s working her clit—

“Yes,” she screams, racing off at a breakneck pace along the hectic ride to the skies.

She shudders. And he soaks in her tremors.

She’s barely able to sustain. But he’s there to hold her—her rock solid pillar, her knight in shining armour.

He leads. She’s almost there. 

He rides along, tries to catch up.

And when they meet somewhere down the way, they grab a few stars.

Breathless chants of his name are all she has when the storm meets her headlong, knocking her down, driving her nuts.

Before long, there she can see them—the sun and the moon, both.

Before long, he joins her there.

“Oh, Brienne,” he grunts, collapsing into her, his sweaty chest hair kissing her back.

“That was _wow_ ,” she pants into his tired kiss when they shuffle back to their feet. She holds him in an intimate embrace, doesn’t want to let go of him. She wants him all over again, wants him to never leave her side. If only Sansa had decided to visit her another day. If only—

Her phone rings somewhere outside, in another world, bringing this beautiful dream to an end, and with a reluctant sigh, she lets go of him. “That must be Sansa calling to tell me she’s on the way. You better leave now.”

“Are you sure you’re not up for another round?” He has on the naughty smile that reaches deep into her pussy. “She’ll take a while, wench, so why don’t we—”

“Oh please!” She grabs his arm, drags him out of the bathroom. “Even if I’m up for another round, you’re not that young anymore.”

He stops by the bed, captures her lips in a passionate kiss. “Come on, I’m not that old either. I can prove it if you—”

Worried she might succumb, she hastily pushes him away. “Jaime—”

“Oh, alright.”

He wipes himself clean, dresses swiftly. “I’ll see you later.”

“Yeah.” She throws on a bathrobe and accompanies him to the living room. “Bye, Jaime.”

He nods, and as soon as he steps outside, whispers, “I love you, Brienne.”

“Yeah, I’ll call you—” she mechanically replies.

Then it hits her.

Those words—while they've been hanging heavily between them for a while, neither has voiced it before, and her mind not working at them being just hurled at her out of the blue, Brienne can’t do much but stare at him for a moment.

“Jaime—”

“Yes, you heard that right,” Jaime clarifies, eyes crinkling in affection. “And why the hell is it so surprising?”

“I love you, too,” she says it back, leaning to kiss him tenderly.

The world is hers.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about 30 minutes, and I know it isn't much.  
> But I tried :)  
> And if you did read this, thank you so much!
> 
> P.S : I just noticed - this is fic number 69 in this series ;)


End file.
